Chance
by Sieg15
Summary: L'Arc, in a desperate attempt to stop Alf from killing Weiss, races ahead of his companions in the airship. What can L'Arc do if he was a few minutes earlier. Would he save Weiss? Or would he only make things worse?


Hey, how's everyone doing? Ok, this is my first attempt at an Arc Rise Fantasia fanfic. Love the game but surprised to not to see more fanfics. But yeah, this occurs when Alf attacks Weiss' lightship after the truce talks in Batrachites fall through. In the game, everyone seems to mention L'Arc running faster than everyone else. In this WHAT IF story, its what if L'Arc managed to reach Weiss early on the lightship. Major spoiler warnings! You've been advised!

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights behind Arc Rise Fantasia. I just love the game.

"We don't have time for this," was the sentence that kept running through L'Arc's mind as sliced down another Imperial Soldier. "I have to stop Alf from hurting Sir Weiss. He's the only one who has answers to my questions."

L'Arc recently found he had many questions for Sir Weiss lately. Why he didn't choose Imaginal or Real's laws? Why was he creating war in the name of rejecting both laws? How did he even know the truth behind each of the laws? As if these questions we're enough, in the midst of the Truce negotiations, Weiss revealed that L'Arc and he were brothers. Brothers! Born from the same Mother, Elena.

When even yet another question for Weiss popped up, right as the Truce talks were coming into order, Adele and Dynos came, with undead Imperial Soldiers. Using the undead soldiers, they attacked the conference to deceive everyone into believing Weiss was double crossing the talks he agreed too.

Finally, now it appeared that Weiss had attacked and killed Republic soldiers. Right in front of Alf nonetheless. Now, L'Arc, Ryfia, and all the others were trying their best to stop Alf from killing Weiss. For everyone else, it was to keep the Truce talks alive by keeping Weiss alive. But for L'Arc, the revelation of his new brother and his answers was more than enough reason to save Weiss.

Everyone was behind him, literally. L'Arc ran to the elevator before everyone else. He got on board, forgoing waiting for everyone else to board. He stood alone, going up. Waiting to hit the bridge. Hopefully he would not be too late.

…

"Damn it, L'Arc!" Serge yelled out as the elevator door slammed steps in front of him.

Serge was once the man known as Lighting Leon. He was one fastest mercenaries, if not one of the fastest warriors, to ever wield a blade. No one could beat him in speed with his blade. And yet he just lost to elevator door.

"What could he be thinking?" Rastan asked out loud. "He knows better. Its not safe for him to go up there alone."

"He's probably worried about Sir Weiss. If Sir Weiss dies, the talks of Truce will dies along with him," Leslie pointed out.

"Could it be that he's worried for the sake of his brother?" Ryfia asked, tilting her head to the side.

"But why? Sir Weiss put L'Arc through the ringer before Why should it matter just because he's his brother?" Cecille answered.

"He never seemed to hate L'Arc and always seemed easier on him then Alf," Ryfia said as she turned to face the elevator.

"We don't have time to wonder about that now," Serge turned back from the elevator to face everyone.  
>"We have to get up there quickly. If Alf is up there, he's no doubt going to have the rest of them with him. I don't like L'Arc's chances against all of them, even if Weiss' helps him."<p>

"Agreed. There must be some stairs near by. The elevator cannot be the only way up to the bridge," Rastan looked around, trying to find an open pathway.

"Maybe but we might take too long finding it," Cecille pouted. "Who knows what might happen to L'Arc in the mean time!"

"I know it might be hard, but our best option is wait for the elevator to come back down," Leslie reasoned. "L'Arc's strong. He won't lose that easily. He'll be alright for a little bit."

"L'Arc," Ryfia worried, "Please be ok."

…

Swords struck at one another, Alf was giving this fight his all. He could have never imagined he would have to fight Weiss, let alone attack to kill him. While Weiss' feelings were another thing, Alf always had nothing but respect and admiration for his older brother. He always wanted him to acknowledge him. He worked so hard for it. Nothing seemed to win his brother's admiration. But now...Now...Why had he worked so hard for it? For him start a war with the world? For him go back on his own peace talks and kill Republic soldiers? No, he can't let him do that. He had hoped with these peace talks, his brother had changed. It appeared that he had not. For Alf, it appeared he now had little choice but go through his plan with Real. For the safety of the people, for the safety of the world, and most importantly to Alf, for Adele, he would kill his own flesh and blood.

Clyde, Dynos, and Adele stood to the side and watched the brothers fight. For Clyde, he had seen with Alf what Weiss had done. This was Alf's fight. If anyone had to stop Weiss, it should be Alf, his brother.

For Adele, this was all working perfectly. Soon, Alf would kill Weiss. Once he did that, his plans with Real could come true. Of course, she didn't care so much about that. She just wanted revenge. Revenge for everything that Imaginal had "done" to her. And if Alf could kill Weiss, he could kill L'Arc. The past be damned.

A small ding could be heard under the sounds of swords clashing. The elevator doors had opened. Dynos could care less about the battle between Alf and Weiss. He could easily not pay attention to the fight of little interest to him. What was in the elevator was far more interesting. Problematic even.

"L'Arc Bright Lagoon," Dynos thought. He simply moved his eyes to the side to see L'Arc. No one else even noticed the elevator chime.

As L'Arc began to step off the elevator, Clyde had barely heard his footsteps, his warrior instincts apparent. He turned his head to see L'Arc.

Adele's eyes were still glued to fight. Or at least, that's what it appeared to be. She had still been raised by Zamuel after all, one of the feared Lord Knights.

But these three weren't the ones that needed to pay attention, both Alf and Weiss turned their heads, a moment's reprieve from fighting to see L'Arc. Alone.

"Alf!"

"L'Arc?" Alf turned his eyes to see his old friend.

…

And that's it for this chapter. Really, this more of a rough draft, very rough. I don't usually release work like this, so early in the writing process, but I wanted to gauge how popular Arc Rise Fantasia fanfics can be. I may either add on this chapter or make it into a chapter two, its up in the air at this point. If I can get enough views, and importantly reviews, then I'll continue this story. So yeah, Read AND Review!


End file.
